


The pillow fort (Audrey, Neville & Mary Alice)

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Neville and his daughter build a pillow fort together.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 2





	The pillow fort (Audrey, Neville & Mary Alice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

As the first snow of the year fell from the skies, and the trees let go of their leaves, turning them into a colorful rug on the streets and the entries near the houses.  
It was late autumn, yet the white, wonderful flakes glide from above like little, dancing starlets.  
Mary Alice pressed her nose against the window glass, watched it turn white whenever she breathed out.  
„It’s snowing, Dada…!“ She said. „Snowing? You see, it’s the perfect time for our Pillow-Fort then…!“ Poor Rey, she probably got caught in the middle of the snow now, as she was out to meet with a friend.  
„Yes!“ Mary Alice said, hopping down the window bench, scurrying to her father, who was about to attach and fix the last issues. „Can I go in yet??“ She asked, looking up at Neville. „I think you may.“ He answered with a smile.  
„It’s not fully done yet, but you can have a look inside and observe it, alright?“  
„Yes!“ As quick as a little bug she disappeared through the blankets and gasped, as they shut close behind her.  
„Woooooooow.“ She said in awe. „Do you like it?“ „Where am I?“ She asked.  
Neville chuckled. „Depending on what you see, Honeybee.“ „I… I hear the ocean!“ She said.„And there are stars…!“ „Stars?“ „Yes, and white stones.“ Neville smiled. Her vivid imagination was so precious. „Sounds like you’re in Dover.“ He took a wild guess.  
„Dover!“ Mary Alice repeated. „Do we see the stars there too?“ „Yes.“ He answered with another chuckle, attaching the last bit of the Fort at the Door handle.  
„May I join you, little Princess?“ He asked, cowering before the closed entrance.  
„I am not back yet, Dada.“ „Ah, of course, excuse me.“ He closed his eyes and tried not to burst out laughing, took in a deep breath, and nodded.  
„Then… Tell me when you’re back again.“ „I’m back!“ „You’re a fast traveler.“ He said impressed and pushed away the blanket.  
He put some pillows from the couch and their bed on the floor, and Mary Alice sat on one, Baglass in her arms.  
„You missed the trip!“ She said. „Ohhh, my bad, I was busy fixing the fort, but this looks beautiful as well…“ „It’s my castle.“ She said proudly. 

„I am back home!“  
„Mama is home!!“ Mary Alice squeaked happily.

„Is anybody there?“  
„Upstairs, love.“ Neville replied loud enough for Rey to hear. „She will join us??“ Mary Alice asked, her eyes shining bright.  
„She will for sure, but… Let me first turn on the lights, alright?“ „Okay“ Mary Alice whispered, watching carefully what her father was doing.  
She could hear the movement downstairs, as her mother took off her shoes and hang up her coat. „It’s so cold outside, you won’t believe it.“ Rey said as she slowly came up the stairs.  
„My fingers are frozen to the-“ As she entered Mary Alice’s room she smiled. „You did this while I was gone in so little time?“ „U-huh!“ Neville said, sticking his head out of the Fort. „Come in, I just lit up the stars.“ „You… Oh, well this sounds promising.“

The first glimpse was already unbelievable. Seeing her husband with their little daughter in there nearly melted her heart. Little, colorful lights were lit, shone in soft tones.  
Neville barely would have space, he was too tall for this small place, but that didn’t matter to him. He pulled his legs up and ducked his head.

„We’re in my castle.“ Mary Alice said. „But before I was in Dover. It was so beautiful!“ „Oh, you were this far away from home?“ Rey asked, sitting next to her husband, taking his hand in hers.  
„You’re freezing…“ He whispered softly and slightly worried, taking her hand in both of his to place a gentle kiss on it. Mary Alice smiled. „Yes.“ Rey blushed at Neville’s tenderness but answered her daughter. „And now we are in your castle?“ „Outside, in the garden!“ Since the light looked like little stars far away, in the distance. „The gardens…“ Rey repeated. She could almost see it…  
Like the different places at Hogwarts, she and Neville used to visit. The beautiful, untouched nature, or the view from the skylight in her old nursery…„This is such a lovely place.“ She said, still having her hand in Neville’s. „I am glad I made it back in time then, so I wouldn’t miss you both.“ „Oh don’t you worry.“ Mary Alice said. „We’ll be gathering here for the tee at 4 pm again.“ Neville nodded. „Guess who’s attending, I heard Baglass will bring a special guest…“ He said, playfully widening his eyes.  
„I heard he’ll bring Maurice….“ „The Dragon? But he will set everything on fire…“ That’s why the plush-dragon has it’s own little place far away from the other plushes, of course… „Not if I’ll be attending with cake.“ Rey said. „I am sure he’ll behave then. Who can say no to cake, right?“ „I certainly can’t“ Neville giggled. „What do you say, shall we prepare for tea-time?“ „Yes! I will gather the guests then.“ Mary Alice said and crawled out of the Pillow and Blanket-Fort.  
Rey turned her head with a proud smile to Neville, gently kissing him. „You’re so wonderful.“ It was the most precious gift having him as a husband, a father.  
He would never cease to amaze her.  
She gently put a hand on his cheek, caressing it, feeling the soft stubbles underneath her palm. „So are you.“ He said, gently giving her another kiss.  
Rey smiled, her heart full of love for these two.  
She knew she was safe, not only here in this „fort“ but with Neville at her side.


End file.
